Under New Management
by Insaneiac and Kylrane
Summary: *A joint effort between Insaneiac and Kylrane* In order to punish the GMs of Raw and Smackdown, Vince McMahon decides to utilize his two most secret, powerful, and devastating weapons. What are they? Well, you're going to have to read to find out! R+R!
1. Chapter 1: Punishment

Disclaimer: We own absolutely nothing. Insaneiac owns himself and I (Kylrane) own myself. Give us some time, sooner or later McMahon's going to crack, and the WWE will be ours for the taking! MWAHAHAH!  
  
Hey, do we look familiar? I'm Kylrane [waves], author of fics such as "Until Daddy Comes Back" and "The Doctor Is In"! My partner in crime is Insaneiac, author of "WWE Management Mayhem". And why the hell are we here to bug you? Because we got together and wrote a fic, silly! This is a joint effort between us two, and hopefully it's a good enough concept (I know it's been used in Mary Sues, but I don't think it's been put like this!). Read on, you know you want to!!  
  
****************************************************  
  
It was obvious that Stephanie McMahon and Eric Bischoff hated each other. What wasn't obvious was that they had accidentally booked the same private jet the WWE owned. The GMs walked towards the white jet with the huge WWE logo emblazoned on it, each not realizing who the other was. It wasn't until they walked up the little stairway to the entrance of the jet that they saw who they would be flying with. "YOU!!!" They yelled at each other, Stephanie's screech a little bit louder than Bischoff's. They stood outside the doorway, glaring at each other, before a flight attendant called their attention.  
  
"I personally made sure I would be getting this jet, Bischoff! Get the hell out of my face!" Stephanie screamed, shoving her bags at some poor random attendant.  
  
"I signed up for the jet to day, Stephanie! You have absolutely no right be here!!" Bischoff yelled, throwing a legal document in her face. It said that Vince McMahon granted Eric Bischoff permission to use the WWE jet that day. Stephanie pulled out her own document, identical to the one Bischoff had. They glanced at each other in horror. "We both signed up for it." They said in unison, groaning. Stephanie seated herself away from Bischoff, but keep in mind, it was a private jet. There isn't much 'away' room at all on those things. Stephanie ordered several strong drinks, while Bischoff just had a martini. For about fifteen minutes they sat in silence until the flight attendent came to them.  
  
"Well, Miss McMahon, Mr. Bischoff, which movie would you prefer to see? We have Moulin Rouge, The Scorpion King, Kung Pow, Little Women..."  
  
"Got any porn?" Bischoff asked. Stephanie stared at him, disgusted. "You pig. Shut the hell up before I have to personally kick your ass." Bischoff snickered at her. "Are you going to personally sleep with me for free or do I have to pay my two dollars?"  
  
That was it. Stephanie lunged at Bischoff, who grabbed her breasts. Furious, she kneed him in the balls, grabbed a bottle of beer, and whacked it over his head. Bischoff threw Stephanie to the front of the jet and began to go through her carry on luggage, finding an assortment of lingerie and other personal items. Bischoff held up one bra and waved it at Stephanie. "Were these purchased before or after your implants?" Stephanie proceeded to grab a coffee pot and hurled it at Bischoff. She also threw the meal trays and blankets at him. After a good hour, the jet was completely trashed. Bischoff had a black eye and was clutching his arm. Stephanie's hair was all messed up, her make up was smeared, and her just manicured nails were broken. "DAMN YOU TO HELL BITCHOFF!!!" She screeched. "DAMN YOU TO HELL TOO!!" Bischoff yelled at her. Suddenly, the image of Vince McMahon appeared on the big screen before them.  
  
"Daddy!" Stephanie cried. Vince didn't look happy at all. "I see you completely destroyed my jet. Do you have ANY IDEA how much that costs?! You ripped up the leather, spilled coffee on the carpets, broke a baggage compartment...." Vince shook his head. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"  
  
Stephanie and Bischoff pointed at each other. "He/She started it!!"  
  
Vince got his 'I'm pissed' look on. "DAMNIT YOU WILL PAY!!! I WILL MEET YOU AS SOON AS YOU LAND, PREPARE FOR THE CONSEQUENCES!!! I WILL BRING IN MY TWO MOST SECRET, POWERFUL, AND DEVASTATING WEAPONS YOU WILL EVER EXPERIENCE DAMNIT!!!!" He yelled. Stephanie sat back with a pout and mumbled, "Yes, daddy." Bischoff said nothing, but began to worry about what Vince had said. His two most powerful and devastating weapons??  
  
****************************************************  
  
Vince paced in is office in front of Eric Bischoff and Stephanie McMahon. His effort to cool himself down just made him more angry. He was extremely red faced and desparately trying not spout out four letter words. Finally, Stephanie spoke up. "You're going to punish me, aren't you daddy?" She asked, with her best pout. Vince stopped pacing and stared at Stephanie. "Damn right I'm going to punish you!! I'm going to punish you both!! Do you know how much money you have cost me with that little fight on the jet?!"  
  
Bischoff sighed and leaned back in the leather chair he sat it. "Mr. McMahon, you mentioned two devastating weapons earlier on. What did you mean by that? Did you mean Shane McMahon and David Flair? Sting and Jeff Jarrett?? Or the NWO and WCW??" Bischoff asked, figuring it couldn't get any worse. Vince glared at Bischoff. "The AUDACITY of you demanding to know what the fuck I was talking about!!!" McMahon roared at Bischoff. Vince got a file from his drawer and pulled out a picture of two people, each slightly familiar to Stephanie and Eric. It was of a guy and a girl, each teenagers. The frowning guy was obviously a Matt Hardy fan, due to his Matt Hardy Version 1 shirt and the Mattitude sign he made with his hand. The girl seemed a little less threatening, with a cheesy smile, blue tinted sunglasses, and a peace sign. Stephanie took the photo and examined it more closely. She pointed at the guy. "Insaneiac. Jack Baldo's son Mike. Whenever the hell he manages a Smackdown superstar, I always have to talk to him and he can't see past my breasts!!"  
  
Bischoff shrugged. "With things that big, how can anyone see anything else?" He received a hard slap from Stephanie for that comment. While rubbing his cheek, Eric asked, "So how is Insaneiac one of your most devastating weapons?? Sure, his dad was once a WWE Manager and he's following in his footsteps, but there isn't much that I can think of that a teenager can do." Vince McMahon stared coldly at Eric Bischoff. "Do not judge a book by its cover. I told you there would be harsh consequences, don't underestimate them."  
  
"Who's the cheeseball??" Stephanie asked, indicating the girl doing the peace sign. Vince sighed. "I state once again, do NOT underestimate them. That's Roy's daughter, Kylrane. She has a much darker demeanor than of that which is displayed in the picture." Bischoff raised an eyebrow. "Roy's daughter? Roy, who takes care of all the insurance and stock market mumbo jumbo for the company?" Vince nodded. "That very Roy."  
  
"Well, daddy, I don't understand how these two kids can affect us so much. What does this have to do with our punishment?" Stephanie asked. Vince smirked evilly and pressed a button on his speaker, located on his desk. "Lori, could you send those two up please? Thanks."  
  
"Vince, I don't like beating around the bush. Could you just be straight forward so we can get on with this??" Bischoff whined. Vince swiveled his head to the Raw GM and roared "NO YOU SON OF A BITCH I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!!!"  
  
There was a knock on the door, and the guy from the photograph stuck his head into Vince's office. "Are we interrupting something, because we don't give a damn if we are." He wore jeans and a shirt with the slogan "Keep It Insane" on the front. He turned to open the door all the away and allowed his counterpart inside the office. She wore a red rugby shirt and black pants, her face no longer all smiles. "Insaneiac, Kylrane, come in!" Vince said. Kylrane rolled her eyes at him. "We ARE in, isn't it obvious?"  
  
Stephanie slammed her hands on her father's desk. "That's IT!! What the fuck are two smart asses going to do to US, Daddy?! We're the General Managers of Raw and Smackdown while they can't even drink yet!" Vince stared at his daughter, red faced and furious. "Because these are two smart asses will be your bosses INDEFINITELY UNTIL I DECIDE YOU DESERVE YOUR JOBS BACK! THEY WILL BE TAKING OVER AS GENERAL MANAGERS!!!"  
  
"That is, of course, if we accept the position, McMahon." Insaneiac said. Vince glared at Insaneiac. "You signed a contract that says you are mine, free of charge, and you can't leave until I fire you! So do whatever the fuck I say!!" Insaneiac grumbled in response to this, but knew it was true. He had done so when he had to be Chris Jericho's manager; he wasn't thinking straight when McMahon had told him to sign the dotted line. Vince then looked to Kylrane, who seemed to be thinking about this in her head. "What's your answer?"  
  
"I want to make at least 60 thousand dollars per year. Also, I want all expenses covered by the company. Any law suits WILL be handled by you yourself, Vince, not me, and on Backlash, a birthday cake must be presented to me. In the ring." Stephanie, Vince, and Eric ogled the girl in awe. She was demanding THIS MUCH from Vince McMahon?? "Now you see here, missy, you will NOT be bossing Vincent Kennedy McMahon around-" Vince's words were cut short when Kylrane frowned and raised her eyebrow, much like The Rock. McMahon immediately cowered and nodded. Insaneiac tapped Kylrane on her shoulder.  
  
"Why do you want a birthday cake at Backlash??" he asked. Kylrane shrugged. "Backlash is on my birthday. Therefore, as an employee with a high position in the company, I demand to have a birthday cake on my birthday. Preferrably chocolate." Insaneiac scractched his head. "Oh. Thought there was more to it than that."  
  
Eric burst out in anger. "These kids will have absolutely NO IDEA what the fuck it takes to be GMs, Vince!! You're NUTS for employing them!!" Insaneiac grabbed a paperweight on Vince's desk and chucked it at Eric. "Shutup, Bisch, no one cares what you think!" Before more items could be thrown across the room, Vince spoke. "OK! So Kylrane and Insaneiac are now the General Managers of Raw and Smackdown. And by the way, you two will NOT be getting off that easy." Vince smirked at Stephanie and Eric. "You will be slaves to whichever GM chooses you until I say so."  
  
Eric and Stephanie's jaw dropped in horror while Kylrane and Insaneiac grinned. "I call Bischoff!" Insaneiac exclaimed. Kylrane nodded. "That's fine with me. Good luck, Bisch." Eric Bischoff scowled at her, but kept his mouth shut. Vince shooed them out of the office and sat back in his leather chair, grinning evilly.  
  
****************************************************  
  
So...that's the first chapter. I, Kylrane, will be Raw's GM, while Mike (Insaneiac) is going to be Smackdown's GM. We have a few things to sort out (like certain superstars we want on our respective shows), but we promise, things will be good! Review now, please, so we know there are people out there reading this crud!!  
  
REVIEW...........REVIEW NOW......... 


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Used to Smackdown!

Disclaimer: Well, unlike the fic, where we do own the company, Vince still has a toe hold over the ownership of the company, but just you wait you scum bag, I've got backup.  
  
Well now, you've heard from my partner, Kylrane, and read her writing, now it's my turn to write a bit (does a little dance). So in the last chapter, we gained ownership of the brands, and I tossed a paperweight at Eric Bischoff, who is now by personal servant. Anyways, in this chapter, I get used to the management life, and do make some "changes".  
  
Chapter 2: Getting Used to Smackdown!  
  
Mike walked out of the office, smiling and jumping for joy as he contemplated the evil things he could now do. He was just about finished when Kylrane tapped him on the shoulder. "Yes?" Mike asked, only to see her staring wide eyed. "Do you realize you just danced around in front of a crowd like a freaking lunatic?" Kylrane stated, waving her hand at the crowd. "I've done worst." Mike said as Bischoff tapped him on the shoulder, only to get punched in the nose. "Hey Bisch, who said you could touch the goods? Get the car started." Mike said, as Bischoff muttered about being the rightful Raw GM and not having to listen to a punk like him.  
  
"So then, looks like you got the worst part of the deal Kylrane, you got stuck with The Rock and Raw." Mike taunted, only to receive a death glare from Kylrane. "So, you are stuck with A-Train and Paul Heyman." Kylrane replied, "You are stuck with Trish and her monkey boy Jeff." Mike replied, "You are stuck with - wait, you calling Jeff a MONKEY BOY?!" Kylrane yelled. "Well, if the shoe fits, wear it." Mike replied, a smug look on his face. Kylrane was about to beat the stuffing out of him when Jeff walked by. Simultaneously, both of the new GM's fangirls took over, and the charged towards Jeff, tackling him to the ground and yelling in high pitched voices about getting his autograph and wanting to do other stuff to him.  
  
Stephanie grabbed Kylrane, and pulled Kylrane off of him, and Kylrane latched onto Mike, pulling him off. Jeff jumped up and ran away, screaming about being attacked by freaks, and running smack into a pole. Paramedics soon came and got him out of there, Jeff yelling and screaming as if he had been traumatized, which he probably had been. "Fine, we'll see whose show is better, but hear this Kylrane, Jeff will be mine." Mike said in an evil voice, a large darkness behind him. "Don't bet on it." Kylrane replied, with an equally dark darkness behind her. They walked off, laughing and cackling, leaving Stephanie in the middle, rubbing her head and contemplating hell. Mike walked off, laughing as he stepped into his limo, and saw a good friend in there. "Well now, it's about damn good time Stephanie made a good decision." Matt said, surprising Mike as he stepped out. Eric was none to happy about having to share a car with Matt, as he ditched Eric early on. Matt gave Mike a hug, and the two promptly got into the limo. The limo started off at high speed, and sent Mike flying into his seat. "HEY ERIC, I NOT PAYING YOU TO KILL ME." Mike yelled "YOUR NOT PAYING ME AT ALL." Eric yelled back, "Oh yeah...well still, DON'T KILL ME" Mike finished, with Eric yelling profanity.  
  
"So Mike, how was managing Jericho." Matt asked, Mike still trying to shave off the chin hair left from the stupid beard, "Don't ask, let me just say this, as long as I live, I will never forgive Jericho." Mike said, as Matt quickly changed the subject. "So, how much to bribe you into giving me a World Title shot?" Matt asked, Mike laughing, "Beat John Cena and you've got it." Mike said, as the limo pulled up to the arena. Matt and Mike got out, and Eric followed out, grabbing all the bags from the limo and carrying them into the arena.  
  
Mike got to his office shortly, and the first thing he did when he got there was just about puke. "Holy horse shit, it's so clean. So organized. It burns my eyes. Well, desperate times call for desperate measures. Eric, get me my cell phone." Mike commaned, Eric reaching into a bag and tossing Mike a cell phone. "I'm going to hire the best Eric's money can buy." Mike said, Eric about to kill Mike, but held back by Matt. Two hours later, Mick Foley was in the room, with a tape measurer, and a fake decorator costume. Mike, Eric and Matt left him to his business, and walked off. "Okay Eric, I need you to find me Brian, I need to talk to him." Mike commanded, Eric flipping him off as he walked into another hall, and bumped into an old friend of his. "Well well, if it isn't Eric Bischoff, the man who traded me off." The Big Show bellowed, Eric falling backwards, screaming as Big Show started to toss him through stuff.  
  
Meanwhile, Mike and Matt ran into Brock Lesnar, who didn't look too happy. Brock had found out that Mike was the brand new GM of Smackdown. "Great, you're our GM, we are so fucked." Brock said, only to have Matt get in his face. "I wouldn't talk, Brock Lesbian, Mike here is the second most powerful force on this planet, next to Mattitude." Matt said, only to have Brock toss him aside. "Whatever, just don't screw with me. Oh and watch out for Paul Heyman, he's a vindictive asshole." Brock warned, before walking off.  
  
Finally, Mike ran into Brian Kendrick, who was with Rey, practicing his skills. Mike knocked on the door, and Rey turned first, seeing Matt and some other guy. Rey suddenly clued in and recognized the other guy. "So, you're are new GM eh, whatever." Rey said, not really caring. "I'm needin to talk with Kendrick, so send him to my office in a few." Mike said, walking out as Brian began to wonder who the hell he was. Then the punching bag he had drop kicked came flying back into his face, and sent him flying into the wall, leaving him in a lot of pain.  
  
Matt finally broke the silence as he and Mike walked down the hall. "So what exactly are you going to do the Kendrick?" Matt asked. "Well, I'm going to try and trade him off for either Jeff or captain Big Nose (Triple H)" Mike answered. "Matt, I got your coffee, no sugar, and special no fat soy-cream just like you asked." Shannon suddenly said, coming out of the blue. He stopped, right in front of them, and saw Mike with Matt. "Nooo, noo NOT AGAIN." Shannon yelled, tossing the coffee right at Mike, but missed and hit Matt. The coffee began to burn his face off, and Matt ran off towards the medics, screaming in pain.  
  
"Great job, Moore-on. Just for that, you've got a 3 on 1 hell in a cell match against The Undertaker, Brock Lesnar, and The Big Show." Mike said. Shannon suddenly fell backwards as he realized he was the new GM. "NO, OH GOD PLEASE NO, I'LL GET MURDERED, I'LL END UP LOOKING LIKE JERICHO." Shannon begged, only to get kicked aside by Mike. "Too bad, so sad." Mike taunted, before walking off and letting Shannon cry.  
  
Mike was on his way back to the GM office, when he saw Eric on a stretcher, looking as if he had been assaulted by a bunch of Stone Cold and JR fans. "My god Eric, what the hell happened to you, you look as if you've been beaten by a bunch of Stone Cold and JR fans!" Mike said, concerned. "I can see God." Eric replied, obviously suffering from head trauma. Eric was soon rushed towards the doctors, and Mike was left standing there. "Meh, like I care." Mike said, walking off towards his new office, and opening the door.  
  
The office looked like a sandwich joint, with a large, Tim Horton's style display case set up, supplied with food. A court mallet and was supplied. And the chair was a risible barbershops chair. Mick Foley was standing on the side, looking quite pleased with his work. "Well Mick, I'm impressed. Here is your 40 dollars, and expect future calls." Mike said, Mick counting the money then giving Mike a handshake. "Have a nice day Mike." Mick finished, walking off and planning on spending his money.  
  
Mike turned and got into his chair, and laughed, as he felt all-powerful. This was the beginning of his reign of terror. He began to laugh out loud, like Doctor Evil, when Brian walked in and startled Mike. "What the fuck, who said that you could disturb me?" Mike asked, raising his chair up to the point where he was a good height over the display case. "Um, you did." Brian replied. "Oh yah, that's right. Anyways I'm planning on trading you for either Jeff or Triple H." Mike said, gasping as Brian latched onto his leg and begged him not to. "Hey hey, its not so bad, Kylrane will be there. Plus if you don't, I'm putting you in a big match up against A-train." Mike threatened, suddenly relieved when he let go. "I've only to hammer out a deal with Kylrane, and then I'll ship you off." Mike said, slamming his mallet on the desk. "AND THAT'S FINAL." Mike finished, shooing Brian off.  
  
Author's notes: Well, that about covers my getting used to Smackdown!. For all those huge Mick Foley fans, I brought him in, as my interior decorator. And for any Shannon fans, yes the match stands. So then, now all that's left is to compel you fine people to review. *Does the Jedi hand trick* You WILL review Under New Management... 


	3. Chapter 3: The Era of Kylrane Commences

****

Disclaimer: I own myself, and Mike (Insaneiac) owns himself. No, we don't own the WWE or its wrestlers, and we aren't even remotely close to becoming GMs. Our plan for world domination is still in the works, so you're gonna have to wait.

Insaneiac wrote the last chapter. Yes, he does update quickly. ^_^ As stated in the last couple of chapters, Mike is the new General Manager of Smackdown whereas I am the Raw GM. Also, the former GMs are now our personal servants; I have Stephanie while Mike has Eric. So while he got comfy over at Smackdown, I've gone ahead and prepared to announce to the Raw roster that the Era of Kylrane has arrived!! Dear me, do I sound like Jericho??

Oh yeah on behalf of Mike and myself I thank Gerrod Capps, Mr Diamond Dust, AzrAeL-v.1.3, Prime Time Mattitude, and iccess-america. Mr Diamond Dust, are you serious about your offer?? ^_^ Heheheh reviewers get rewarded...on RAW anyway... (ooh can't you see the rivalry brewing??)

******************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Two: The Era of Kylrane Commences

Most of the Raw roster were gathered in a large room, sitting impatiently. They had absolutely no idea why they had been told to meet here, and they weren't too happy about it. "Damnit, why the hell do I have to be stuck here with a bunch of assclowns?! The HIGHLIGHT OF THE NIGHT has better things to do than sit around here next to Big Poppa Pump up the steriod dosage." Chris Jericho whined, propping his feet onto a table. Scott Steiner glared at Jericho and flexed his muscles menacingly at Jericho. "You have better things to do?? What better things to do? Stare at yourself in the mirror all night?"

Kane snorted. "Or give himself some 'manual loving', if you know what I mean." A bunch of people started cracking up, but Molly Holly didn't understand. "Kane, can you explain that to me, I didn't get it..." She said, trying to figure out what was so funny. The Hurricane tapped Molly's shoulder and shook his head. "Stay innocent, Citizen Molly, stay innocent." 

Jericho sneered at Kane. "At least I get some loving unlike some burnt up freak I know." D-von Dudley rolled his eyes at Jericho. "You're one to talk about freaks, Jericho. What the hell do you use ass cream for?!" Jericho began to open his mouth, but Bubba shook his hands in fear. "WE DON'T WANT TO KNOW, JERICHO, NO NEED TO SHARE YOUR INTIMATE MOMENTS WITH US!!" Once again, people in the room burst out laughing. Jericho frantically pointed at his former tag team partner (they aren't teaming anymore, right?) Christian. "How many times to I have to explain to you idiots that it was Christian's ass cream??"

Christian immediately stood up, indignant. "Oh hell no, Jericho, don't you try and pin your ass cream on me! Look at this ass!" He proceeded to turn around and give everyone a good view of his ass. "Does this ass look like it NEEDS ass cream?! I have a sexy ass without any chemicals, this is 100% natural Canadian ass, ok, unlike that Has Been Kid Shawn Michaels!" Everyone turned to look at HBK, who had just entered the room. He raised his eyebrow at Christian. "Look, kid, I know I'm a sexy boy, but I'm married. Quit checking out my ass." That did it for everyone in the room. The place erupted in laughter. Stephanie McMahon and Kylrane, the new Raw General Manager, walked into the room completely unaware of what the hell was going on. "Someone found RVD's secret stash and passed it around...." Kylrane murmured to herself, carefully stepping over Booker T, who was on the floor clutching his sides. 

"Um, excuse me? Hello? Anyone listening?" Kylrane called out to the roster. No one noticed the young girl of in the front of the room. "Hello? People? New GM trying to talk to you!" She tried once again. Fed up, she grabbed a steel chair and aimed at the person nearest to her, which was Lance Storm. Unfortunately, Storm saw it coming and ducked, so Triple H ended up receiving the chair shot to the head. Everyone shutup at the sound of steel hitting Triple H's head. "Whoops! No biggie!" Kylrane said, staring at the damage she had done. "It's not as if I'm too worried anyway...."

"What the hell was that for, kid?! You just knocked out the Champ!!" Ric Flair cried. He had turned red in the face and was ready to yell at Kylrane before Stephanie spoke up. "Hunter deserved it anyway, what's a chair shot or two going to do to him?" It was the first time anyone noticed that the billion dollar princess was present in the room. Stacy Keibler pointed a manicured finger at Stephanie. "You're not supposed to be here! Wait until Eric finds out!" 

"Eric Bischoff won't be here tonight, or tomorrow night for that matter. In fact, I don't know how long he will be absent from Raw, because he's now the Smackdown GM's personal servant." Kylrane informed them. She looked amongst the people gathered in the room. "Where the hell is The Rock?! I DEMANDED that every single Raw superstar be here!!" 

Jeff Hardy, who was all bandaged up from his previous collision with a lamp post, pointed at Kylrane. "SWEET GOD ALMIGHTY, IT'S THE DEMON CHILD!!" He yelled, shaking in fear. Kylrane shot him an icy glare which silenced him immediately. "That happened once Hardy. Once. Don't expect it to happen again." She said rigidly, obviously referring to earlier in the day when she had glomped him like a fangirl. "What won't happen again?? What did you do to my Jeffy-poo??" Trish cried, trying to calm Jeff down. "Forget that, who the hell are you and why are you here?!" Chief Morley demanded, ready with security guards. Kylrane smirked at Morley. "Leader of the Bischoff Administration, are you? Well, there IS no more Bischoff administration, and you are now stripped of your title of Chief of Staff. So there. Nyaah!" 

"Who do you think you are, ordering people around like that?! I'd like to know!" Trish yelled. A few others cheered in agreement, or else they were just excited that her top was low cut today. Kylrane sighed. "Well I was going to get to that but so many damn people kept interrupting me...look, I'm the new General Manager of Raw. Stephanie McMahon is my personal servant. And I now own all of you. Simple as that."

"_YOU _own us? _YOU_, some shrimpy little adolescent pipsqueak owns wrestlers of the WWE?! I don't believe it at all!" Christopher Nowinski said. Kylrane gave him a death glare. "Don't you remember me? A few of you should. But the point is, with me in charge, there are going to be a few changes around here. I will be trading some of you off to Smackdown, so don't get too cozy around here. The Smackdown GM isn't going to be too easy on you chumps either. Also, I am reintroducing the Hardcore Belt to Raw, with the 24/7 rule in effect. Stop slacking and start working around here if you want to succeed at Raw, I'm going to turn this into the best damn ratings earner ever seen!! The Era of Kylrane has commenced!" 

******************************************************************************************

Some left the meeting grumbling and complaining. Others left glad that Bischoff was no longer in power. And then there were some that left the meeting in fear of the new GM. "She acts like some scary dictator bitch!" Trish whined to Jeff. Jeff still shook from the encounter. Kane and RVD celebrated the departure of the Bischoff administration. Now they had a chance of getting booked in fair matches. Plus it helped that the new GM was a big Kananite. 

Triple H was majorly pissed after getting hit with that steel chair. The big nosed jerk stormed into the GM's office, which was in the middle of being redecorated. "HEY KID!" He yelled to Kylrane, who was directing crew members as to where her desk should be put. "Maybe you're the GM, but remember, I'm THE GAME, you can't tell ME what to do, what to say, or when I will wrestle, damnit! I'm the CHAMP!" Triple H proceeded to flex his muscles at Kylrane and Stephanie McMahon, who both ignored him. "DAMNIT YOU LITTLE BITCH I AM-" He was interrupted by a slap from Stephanie. "Christ do you know when to shut the fuck up Hunter?! Do you?! Let me tell you something, when we were together, you weren't that damn good at all! In fact," Stephanie held her fingers in front of Triple H's face as she spoke, "you were _THAT DAMN SMALL_!" She held her fingers a centimeter apart for extra emphasis. Triple H glared at Stephanie and turned his attention back on the young General Manager. "Did you hear me, kid?! I'm THE GAME, you've got nuthin' on me!" 

"Just perfect, guys, set it down easy. Thanks!" Kylrane said to the crew members as they positioned her desk. She then turned to Triple H. "You're THE GAME, huh? THE GAME! The freakin' GAME! Ooh eerie mystical doom awaits if one should cross THE GAME!!" Kylrane rolled her eyes at Hunter, who began to breathe heavily due to some new kid making fun of him. "Well guess what, Triple H, The Game! I AM....**THE YAHTZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**!!!! AND I AM THAT DAMN GOOD AT SPITTING WATER!!! But on a serious note, get the hell out of my office, you didn't even bother to knock. You're nothing but a selfish jerk, Hunter, and guess what? If you think Stephanie's a bitch, I can be a bigger one. So watch yourself, you're not the one in power here." With that, Triple H walked out of the office, face red. "She is SO not The Yahtzee. The Yahtzee can't beat The Game, damnit!"

Kylrane popped her head into the hallway. "Triple H! Just for calling me a bitch, you're defending your title on Raw against...." She thought for a minute. Who deserved a title shot? "....ah, let's give Booker T one more shot, just to piss you off, huh?" Triple H stared angrily as she slammed the door shut. "DAMNIT!!!"

Kylrane looked over her newly decorated office. There now was a desk in the corner. There had not been one present while Bischoff was in power. She figured he never did any real work. The many pictures of the former GM had also been taken down. Kylrane wasn't vain enough to replace them with photos of her own, although Stephanie decided to put up the photo Vince had of her and Mike Baldo. "Why in the name of hell did I have to smile like that?! WHY?!"

As major preparations were being made for the next taping of Raw, a guy snuck through security to the locker rooms and knocked on the GM's door. Stephanie answered it and made a face at him. "Yes?" 

"Hi. I'm Mr Diamond Dust, here to offer my services to the General Manager." the guy said, trying to enter the office. Stephanie didn't budge. "Your services? How did you get backstage anyway, huh? I bet you're just some crazy fan that-" Kylrane popped her head out the door. "Hi! Who are you?" Once again, Mr Diamond Dust introduced himself. "Services, huh?" Mr Diamond Dust nodded. "If you need an assistant, I'm your man!" 

"You already HAVE an assistant, kid. Why would you need two?" Stephanie asked, rather miffed that Kylrane was willing to hire someone else. "Because you're a spoiled brat and you don't like the fact that right now I'm your boss. I need someone who doesn't mind working with me on the Kylrane Administration. Mr Diamond Dust, you're hired! Your first assignment is to arrange an appointment with those two French Canadian wrestlers Rene Dupree and Sylvan Grenier. I want them on Raw." 

***********************************************************************************

****

Author's Note: Heheheheheheh, I think like a business person than anything else! [turns her head] Stephanie, get back to work! [turns back to the readers] We're mailing out letters to prospective WWE talent to come to Raw!!! Ehh, I don't think this chapter was the best I could put out, but the all the other stuff I wrote I didn't like. It'll get better once the actual shows start and Mike and I begin to argue over wrestlers. What will happen next? Will Triple H be successful in his title defense? Will Stephanie remain civilized as she continues to work as Kylrane's personal servant? Is Kylrane really THE YAHTZEE?! Will The Rock suffer the consequences of missing out on the meeting? Who really owns the ass cream? Why am I talking in questions? The answers to those and much more...later! ^_^

Now review! Please! [gives the readers money] C'mon, watch Raw and review! [gives a cheesy smile and peace sign]


	4. Chapter 4: The Insaneiac Administration

Disclaimer: Well, I'll go through it again, I own me, Kylrane owns her, we don't own the WWE, but we want to, and what we want, we get. Well, that's not always the case, but, well, one day we will prosper.  
  
YAH, you love us, you really love us. I'd like to also thank the reviewers, as the idea of people noticing our fic makes us feel happy. And when we are happy, your favorite superstar doesn't have to spend the night with Jazz. (Evil laughter in background.)  
  
Chapter 4: The Insaneiac Administration  
  
The air in the Smackdown! arena was definitely what you could call thick. Matt had just finished introducing Shannon to his close personal friend, Mr. Plate glass, and Brian was contemplating the effects of being traded. Mike had settled into his oddly designed office, and decided to take a picture of it, faxing it to Stephanie. He turned to Bischoff, and for the first time in history, Mike asked Bischoff for help.  
  
"So then, what is it that you meatheads do for work?" Mike asked, Bischoff not too happy about the comment. "Well, if I were you, I'd suggest making the Smackdown! roster know who you are, or else you might as well give me control!" Bischoff stated, laughing as Mike nodded. "Well, I probably should, as I've got a surprise or two." Mike said, as a knock at the door startled Mike. "Who the hell is it?" Mike yelled. "Name's Azrael, use to own a radio show, and I severely hated Jericho." Azrael stated.  
  
"Okay, good. So why are you here?" Mike questioned, looking at the girl like she was a freak. "I wanna offer my services as an assistant." Azrael replied, Eric sneering. "Tuff, he's already got an assistant." Eric said, acting uppity. "You're hired." Mike stated, Eric moaning in the background. "And your first order of business is to sign Sylvan Grenier and Rene Dupree to Smackdown! I need some cuties on my show to attract the ladies." Mike schemed, Azrael doing the military salute thing and running off.  
  
"Now, with that finished, bring me the microphone to the PA system." Mike commanded, Eric doing his duty and getting the microphone. Mike turned it on, and did not realize it was working. "Um, Dammit, how the hell do you work this hapless piece of shit?" Mike complained over the PA system around the arena. Mike starts to bang the mike on the table, and the sounds of static cause the superstars to cry, yelling in several different languages about being in horrible pain. Finally Mike got it working, or at least he figures he did, and began to talk over the PA system.  
  
"Right, here's the deal, I want every bloody superstar on the roster in my office right now. If anyone asks questions, I'll answer them, but in my office. My office being the GM office." Mike said, a bunch of confused noises coming from around the arena. About 10 minutes later, the superstars had all made it, and were re-awaiting the return of Mike, who left to get a hotdog with Eric.  
  
"Jesus, what was that all about?" Brian asked, looking at the mass of people. "All I know is that I was getting some, and now I'm not." Brian said again, kissing Torrie. "Oh shut it dipstick, take a look at my Nidia, there is a piece of beauty." Jamie said, Nidia posing as Torrie shot her an evil glare. "Would you people shut up, I'm trying to concentrate." Brock yelled. "There's a surprise." Paul yelled out, in a electric wheel chair. Everyone broke into laughter as Brock was flabbergasted. "I don't care, I'm just here to find out how soon I can get my title shot." Billy Kidman said, looking around, then falling unconscious as Matt hit him with the title. "There's your title shot, Billy Kidman, Version None." Matt said, as everyone laughed.  
  
"You boys better start showing respect to people, or I'm going to have to kick all of your asses." Undertaker said, Nathan popping up and scaring everyone into a stunned silence, which was broken by a large person. "You and what army, Deadman?" Big Show challenged, Taker standing up and getting in his face. A-train also got into Nathan's face, and before the two could get ugly, Mike walked in. "S'cuse me, comin through." Mike said, Eric stopping only to gawk at Torrie. One huge slap later, Eric was back in reality. He proceeded to go behind the desk, and Mike elevated himself above the display case on his chair.  
  
"Okay, lets have some attention." Mike said, only to have no one listen to him. "Yo, people. Eyes here." Mike tried again, nothing happening. "IF NO ONE FUCKING LISTENS TO ME, I'LL PLAY FOZZY FOR 3 FUCKING HOURS." Mike yelled, the room going silent, and everyone looking at Mike. "That's better. All right, here's the deal. I'm Mike Baldo, your new GM, but let me assure you, I am a lot worst then Stephanie." Mike stated. "Bullshit, you are a half weight little prick compared to her." Paul yelled out, only to receive a paperweight to the head.  
  
"Now then, here is the deal, I settle my issues by tossing paperweights at people, so don't make me angry. Now, here's the first order of business, I am assembling a staff, an Insaneiac Administration. It will be composed of Me, Matt Hardy, John Cena, Piper, and the newest member of Smackdown, Stone Cold Steve Austin." Mike said, Eric screaming as Austin ran into the room, and began to walk towards Eric. "FIRE ME YOU PRICK. What? I said fire me will you. I'm going to kick your ass. What? I said kick your ass. What? I said kick his perverted, jackass." Steve said, as he walked up and tossed Eric into a wall  
  
"Heh, Second, I am bringing back the Intercontinental Championship, as well as adding a stipulation to the Tag Titles. They tag belts will have the hardcore rules applied to the." Mike said, Team Angle moaning loudly as Eddie and Chavo began dancing around in favor of the new agreement. "Not only that, but there will be some trades going on. And some of you will be going to Raw, which unfortunately houses Jericho and Trish." Mike said, everyone shuddering as he said it. "Finally, Brock, Team Angle, I'm stripping you of your titles, and putting them up for grabs on the next Smackdown!" Mike said, Brock lunging at Mike, only to meet the fingers of Stone cold, and a big'ol Stunner. "Oh Yeah, Bischoff here is my co-Chief of Staff, along with Kurt Angle. That is all, so fuck off." Mike finished, slamming his hammer onto the case.  
  
However, the wrestlers weren't done talking. "Wait a damn minute here. Are you trying to tell me, that all my Hulkamaniacs will have to endure a kid running the show?" Hulk said, getting in Mike's face. "Oh, shut your damn mouth Hogan. As much as I'd love to agree, no Stephanie = no organization, 'cepts for the matches." Piper said, obviously disagreeing with Hogan just for the hell of it. "And I'm sure no organization means that a certain Scottish prick will meet head to coconut." Rikishi replied. "Whatever, we just aren't sure you know what the fuck you are doing. But hey, I'm not telling you anything you don't already know." Sean finished, soon getting into a yelling match with Rikishi. "Hey everyone, if you leave now, I won't play this Fozzy CD at full blast." Mike threatened, everyone suddenly looking stunned.  
  
Soon everyone left, except for Mike's council, Eric, Kurt and Brock. "I hope you know, I'm going to kill you." Brock said, threateningly "Listen, Broccoli Lesbian, I don't like you, so kiss my ass, and kiss your belt good bye, as the match will be Cena vs. Kurt vs. Stone Cold." Mike said, Brock flipping him the finger. "Eat me, asshole." Brock said, dropping his title along with the tag titles. "Eat you?!, I've never been that fucking hungry in my life." Mike replied, the council laughing as Brock left.  
  
Suddenly, Azrael burst into the room, and knocked into Kurt, sending him into the display glass. "GREAT NEWS. I've just got off the phone with Rene and Sylvan. They have agreed to sign on one big deal, that you trade off Hogan for The Rock, and have them on Pipers Pit." Azrael said, Mike lighting up happily. "Wonderful, tell them they've got it, I'll just hammer the details with Kylrane, and things will be set." Mike said, grabbing bottle of wine, and a few Stevewiesers, and a large bottle of milk, and poured some drinks.  
  
"To the Insaneiac Administration, and to the new GM of Smackdown." Mike said, as everyone raised their glasses (or in Steve's case, his can of beer, and Eric's arm, who was loosely holding his glass with whatever strength he had left in him, thanks to the whooping he sustained. As well as Kurt holding his glass of milk up. ) "This time, it's me who's on top, Lesnar things he's god, well he's nothing but a bad crop. He thinks he got it all; well that sorry motha fucker can suck my balls. WORD LIFE." John got in.  
  
Author's Notes: Rene and Sylvan will be mine. MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA. Anyways there you have it, the triumphant return of Stone Cold, the malicious beating of Eric, and the rivalry between me and Kylrane brewing. For any Brock fans, or Team Angle fans, if there are any, I hate em both. And I do think Brock is a meathead. Anyways, trades statements, rivalries, and Stephanie's reaction to her new and improve office all to come in the next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5: Raw Takes Off

Disclaimer: How many times must we state this? *sigh* Well, since we would prefer not to get sued, Mike (Insaneiac) owns himself and I own myself. We don't own the WWE, because if we did, I'd be a hell of a lot richer. And because he is now something of his own entity, we don't own Jeff Hardy.  
  
Yeah. Jeff's still going to be in this fic simply because Raw can't lose more superstars...Kylrane has to make a little money here. And sorry that this took so damn long to be updated, I really have to get my ass in gear...  
  
To recap, in the last chapter, Mike, the Smackdown GM, began to form the "Insaneiac Administration". He hired Azrael, brought back Stone Cold Steve Austin, and has planned to make Broccoli Lesbian, ahem, excuse me, Brock Lesnar's life a living hell. Also in the administration is Eric Bischoff (just because he's Mike's personal servant), Kurt Angle, Matt Hardy, John Cena, and Rowdy Roddy Piper. Hmmph. And yes the rivalry is brewing, and it WILL BE UNMATCHED....ok maybe it will be matched but hey, hype it up while you can, right?  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Chapter 5: Raw Takes Off; Kylrane a Born Dictator?  
  
The white fax machine on Kylrane's desk began to whirr, signifying some papers coming in. Stephanie stood over the desk, watching for whatever was being transferred to the GM's office. Speaking of the office, it was a pretty well organized place. The desk had everything in order, the black file cabinets were all labled for easy location, and there were still couches, this time a plush red, Raw's theme color. In one corner was an Asian-style changing screen, which Kylrane was behind. In the other corner was a bunch of bonsai trees, a small Sony stereo, TV, and a PS2. Present in the room, other than Kylrane and Stephanie McMahon, was Rico and Kylrane's other assistant, Mr Diamond Dust. In Rico's arms were an assortment of clothes, presumably for the young GM to try on.  
  
"THAT FUCKING BASTARD!!! THAT BASTARD!!!" Stephanie suddenly shrieked. Kylrane stepped out from the screen in a red blouse and a flattering black skirt that ruffled at her knees. "I know! He freaking thinks he's going to get his hands on my Raw talent that fucking easily!! And damnit, getting to Rene and Sylvan when I already had scheduled an appointment like a proper businesswoman would!!" The older female turned to the GM with a pale face and the faxed picture. "I was talking about THIS." Stephanie showed the faxed photo to Kylrane. It was of McMahon's former office at Smackdown, now turned topsy turvey. "Looks like Mick Foley was his interior designer." Kylrane snickered, handing the paper to Mr Diamond Dust to see. "It's not funny!!" Stephanie shrieked, ready to pull her hair out in agony. She sat down in one of the couches and took several deep breaths to calm herself down. "I'm a McMahon, damnit. I'm a McMahon." She repeated to herself.  
  
Rico stood up. "I really think you should go for a more Britney-esque look, I'm telling you, it would really appeal-" The fashion consultant was immediately silenced by Kylrane's icy death glare. "Those God awful outfits you've been presenting me were horrible enough, ok??? This thing," She motioned to the outfit she was currently wearing, "Was brought in by my older sister, ok?! Not your choice, and this is what I'm going to be stuck with because apparently I can't step out in front of the Raw audience looking like myself!!" Mr Diamond Dust got the clue to bring her over a cup of raspberry tea, which Kylrane took and began to sip.  
  
"You said you wanted to look cute. Well, this IS cute!" Rico cried, holding up a very skimpy top. Kylrane made a face at it and turned away. "No, Rico, that's a napkin. Look, just leave, you're more a hazard than help. Go get ready for the show, ok? I appreciate you trying to offer your services, but that just isn't my style." The fashion guru got up quite angrily, with a miffed air. "BITCH!" He yelled as he walked down the hallways.  
  
"So what are your plans for the show?" Mr Diamond Dust asked, flipping through the papers he had just been handed by a stage hand. The GM akwardly walked over to her desk and sat down in her chair. "I've got to introduce myself to the fans, of course. I'm also going to bring back the hardcore title. I'm so freakin' pissed about what's going on over at Smackdown though!! I was going to bring back the IC Championship too so that way the guys in the roster have a bit of a stepping stone before joining in the World Title pursuit. Not everyone on the roster is a main eventer." Kylrane put her head in her hands and sighed. Mr Diamond Dust thought for a moment. "You know, there is another title you could bring back that is sort of the equivalent to the Intercontinental Championship..." Stephanie and Kylrane listened closely as he began to propose his idea.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
The Raw roster was surprised to find out that some trades had already occurred without their knowledge. Booker T was complaining to Goldust about this. "Man, she's treatin' us like a bunch of suckas! We don't know who the hell's goin' to Smackdown and who's coming to Raw!!" Goldust nodded a little, shuddered involuntarily, and responded, "I just hope she isn't a lunatic fangirl that-that-that OOH! trades off people to gain cru-cru- crushes!! GAH GAH GAH!" Goldust proceeded to break into a fit, and people began to stare as they passed. Booker T shrugged it off and patted Goldust on the head. "You have to keep takin those vitamins, Goldie!" Unfortunately, that was when they were knocked to the ground by the Dudleys, who where running around for no particular reason.  
  
"Sorry about that! We were running around for no particular reason!" D-von explained, helping Goldust up, who began to convulse even more. Bubba seemed upset, and told Booker T the bad news. "Dude, you've been traded to Smackdown."  
  
"WHAT?!" Booker yelled, sending Goldust into a worse fit just when he seemed to be calming down. Bubba and D-von nodded. "Us two. Who knows what else is going to happen?"  
  
"But I'm supposed to face Triple H in a match tonight for the title! If I win the damn thing, she'll just strip me of the title before I'm shipped off to Smackdown, damnit!" Booker cried, upset. D-von shrugged. "There's nothing you can do. Besides, there is no match. Kylrane had to cancel it because if you got injured before the trade, she would've gotten sued."  
  
"DAMNIT!" Once again, Goldust began to violently shake.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Jerry "the King" Lawler and Coach began to open up Raw, announcing the line up of matches for the night. Scott Steiner [A/N: If anyone noticed, I made an error here...I really need to start proofreading my stuff!] would be facing off against Chris Nowinski, and Trish had been put in a triple threat match against Victoria and Jazz. Meanwhile, cameras were being set up in Kylrane's office for a promo. The GM was on the phone with none other than Mike Baldo, Smackdown's GM.  
  
"Yeah, Stephanie did freak...she's really upset about what you did to her office..."Kylrane told Mike, fidgeting nervously as she watched the match going on out in the ring via a monitor. She had gone ahead and allowed Teddy Long to continue his "Five Minute White Boy Challenges" so Rodney Mack could get some exposure on Raw. Hopefully nothing too controversial would transpire that night, she didn't need to be sued the first night on TV.  
  
"Are you sure I can't trade anyone for The Rock?" Mike asked her, obviously trying to create another trade. Kylrane rolled her eyes. "You won't give me The Undertaker, Edge is out on injury, Kurt Angle is part of your little 'administration', and I will NOT trade The Rock off for some rookies that can't do shit." She took a sip of raspberry tea from a mug Mr Diamond Dust had quickly supplied. Mike snickered on the phone. "But you were willing to trade off Booker T for Brian Kendrick?"  
  
"That's different! Booker T isn't progressing at all on Raw and I think he can do better on Smackdown. Despite his supposed arrogance, The Rock is probably one of the best guys out there in the business and I can't afford to trade him." Kylrane explained, twirling the telephone cord around her finger.  
  
"The Dudleyz are one of the best tag teams in the business, but you traded them to me for Team Angle" Mike pointed out. Kylrane rolled her eyes again, annoyed that the Smackdown GM believed she had gotten the short end of the stick. "The trade is finalized, so just to let you know, the Dudleyz don't like authority. They don't like it at all. If they remained on Raw with that asshole Morley, all hell would have broken loose. Therefore, it's better if hell breaks loose over on your show while I get a strong tag team that is probably willing to be my personal bitches."  
  
Mike snorted over the phone. "I thought Stephanie was already your personal bitch." Kylrane smirked at the remark and glanced over to the McMahon daughter, who was flipping through the pages of an issue of Vogue. Mr Diamond Dust gave her a dirty look as he tried to help out with everything. The GM sighed and responded, "Maybe a bitch, but a lazy ass bitch that won't do anything. I've already got Sean Morley walking around with an 'I'm Kylrane's Bitch' shirt on; I can add a few more. See, you call it an administration. I call it my band of bitches."  
  
"Point taken. So, are you sure you won't trade Jeff, Jericho, Triple H, Kane...." Mike started. Kylrane slammed her fist on the desk. "No damnit, that's final! Jeff draws a big audience, Jericho's a funny loudmouth, Triple H is a big nosed selfish jerk, Kane is Kane...hold on...maybe we can work out something..."  
  
"Excuse me, Miss, you're on in a few minutes." One of the camera guys told Kylrane. She nodded and told Mike, "Gotta go. We'll talk later." They hung up while Kylrane went over what she was going to say in her head. Soon, the cameras began rolling. The audience in the arena were confused as to who the hell was showing on the titan tron.  
  
"Hello Birmingham, Alabama! (or wherever the hell they were that day, I don't know, I just chose that town at random) Welcome to the best damn show the WWE can offer, RAW!" The blatant suck up received some loud pops from the crowd. "You all might be wondering who the hell I am. Well, I'm the new General Manager of Raw! Yup, that's right, no more Eric Bitchoff ruining good TV!" That was followed by more cheers. "You see, Vince McMahon gave both Stephanie McMahon and Eric Bischoff 'job evaluations' a few days ago and decided they would be suspended from their positions as General Managers of Smackdown and Raw indefinitely. But of course, Vince needed new GMs, so here I am! My name is Kylrane, and let me tell you RIGHT NOW that I'm extremely different from Eric Bischoff. First off, I'm rehiring Lita!!"  
  
Mr Diamond Dust rushed to tell Kylrane that Lita hadn't been fired at all; postponing all these fics made her forget what happened when. Embarassed, the GM added, "I'm hiring Lita as...er, not only a commentator on Heat, but as a backstage interviewer!!" Kylrane gave Mr D an 'I-owe-you-one' look and continued to speak. "Also, I will be bringing back not one but TWO titles!" That brought cheers from the audience. "The first to be resurrected is...the HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP!!! I'd bring back the Intercontinental Championship too but that damned new Smackdown General Manager not only stole that title but he stole RENE AND SYLVAN, LA RESISTANCE AWAY FROM ME!!!!" She proceeded to sob for a moment before composing herself. "Anyway, in the IC belt's place, I've decided to take the US Championship," pausing to hear cheering at the mention of US, "and bring it to Raw. Tonight there will be-"  
  
Triple H suddenly burst into the room. The camera guy zoomed into the Champ's face, which had a disturbing smile on. "I heard you traded Booker T for that numb nut Spanky Kendrick."  
  
Frowning, Kylrane responded, "He's not a numb nut you jackass!! Who the hell do you think you are barging in on my first ever introductory promo, huh?!" Hunter leaned forward intimidatingly, making Kylrane shrink back a little. "Booker T's no longer on the Raw roster, leaving no Number 1 Contender. That means I have no match tonight. Can I have off?"  
  
Kylrane scowled at Hunter and flipped him the finger. "You can have THIS Trips. And what do you MEAN you have no match tonight? Because tonight, as my first televised action as Raw General Manager, I'm putting you in a match as our main event! It's going to be a no disqualification match like no other. I'm putting you in the ring with Kane, RVD, The Rock, Jeff Hardy, Christian, Chris Jericho, The Hurricane,. All at once. It's going to be for the Intercontinental Title, and the object is simple. First guy to get a pinfall or submission on you wins. That means you're going to have all those guys beat you to a pulp repeatedly. Oh yeah, and one more thing- the winner also faces off with you at Backlash next Sunday. So be off with you, there's an ass kicking awaiting."  
  
Triple H gave Kylrane one last glare before storming out of the office. He glanced at Stephanie, who immediately made a face at him and crossed her legs. Mr Diamond Dust slammed the door for good measure. The cameras stopped filming, signifiying the end of the promo. The three in the office relaxed to enjoy the rest of the night.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
After Rodney Mack successfully kicked the crap out of a random white boy, Test got a victory over Steven Richards, Nowinski got a DQ win against Scott Steiner, and Victoria got the win over Trish and Jazz, people were getting excited for the huge IC title match. But then Garbage's "Only Happy When It Rains" hit, with Kylrane prancing out onto the stage. There was a microphone in her hand.  
  
"HEY! I look kinda tall in these heels...Anyway, I forgot to add something to my promo beforehand, so I might as well announce it now. I have several new additions to the Raw roster. [A/N: Goldberg wasn't part of Raw yet right?? ^_^ I forget...] First is GOLDBERG, who will be joined by..."  
  
The words "SUCK IT!" echoed throughout the arena as the old Degeneration X theme hit. Goldberg was in DX garb, along with Shawn Michaels, Road Dogg, Billy Gunn, and X-Pac. Shawn held the mic to Goldberg, who nodded towards a beaming Kylrane before speaking. "That's right, Triple H! DX is back! But with one minor adjustment - instead of a big nosed asshole jerk like you in it, they've got ME, BILL GOLDBERG!!!"  
  
Kylrane went over to the announce table and put on a headset in order to commentate during the next match. DX took seats around the ring. Jonathan Coachman held out his hand for Kylrane to shake as he greeted her warmly, "Welcome to Raw, Kylrane." Kylrane shook his hand and turned her attention to the titantron as the wrestlers began to make their way to the ring.  
  
"So, Kylrane, you're the new General Manager of Raw, huh?? Does that mean we're going to see some more puppies around here??" King asked excitedly. Kylrane narrowed her eyes as Jericho entered the ring, answering, "Don't overdose on your Viagra, King. Just because there's going to be a female in charge around here doesn't mean that you're going to have all the T&A matches you want. I'm here to make Raw the most successful show in sports entertainment!"  
  
By the end of Coach and King introducing the advertisers, the match was ready to begin. The Hurricane decided to run at Triple H to try and tackle him but ended up flying through the ropes and out of the ring. "AHH! I guess the Hurricane can't fly!" King joked. Kane and RVD decided to double team against Chris Jericho and Christian while The Rock beat up on Triple H. [A/N: I apologize massively; I cannot write matches or battle sequences for my life.] However, there was a miscommunication between Kane and RVD when the latter kicked the Big Red Machine in the face by accident, causing Kane to kick RVD's ass. Chris Jericho went ahead in helping to kick Triple H's ass. Mayhem continued for about ten minutes [A/N: I TOLD YOU I CAN'T WRITE MATCHES!] until "The New DX" got impatient and began to kick the crap out of everyone in the ring.  
  
"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! THE CARNAGE!!" cried Coach. Kylrane merely shrugged. "They didn't clothesline Trips hard enough." Everyone was laid out on the mat except for one person, who was still outside the ring and had been outside since the beginning - everyone's favorite superhero, the Hurricane. He slowly climbed up onto the apron, lifted up Triple H, and pulled the Eye of the Hurricane on the Champion. The ref counted the 1-2-3, making the Hurricane the new IC Champ. Kylrane squealed with excitement as Raw went off air while the Hurricane made his way up the ramp, waving around his new belt. Goldberg held up a mic and pointed his finger to Triple H, who was starting to get up.  
  
"This is just the beginning of your living hell, Hunter. Just the beginning!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Author's Note: Hope that was ok and I hope it kind of makes up for the long delay! ^_^ Insaneiac is much faster at updating than I am, so maybe he compensates for that. OOH I got DX *does dance* maybe I got more in store! ^_^ WATCH RAW! WATCH RAW!! Oh and Mr Diamond Dust, if you are still reading, I'll try to give you a bigger role. However, Mr Diamond Dust has had a "falling out" with Fanfiction.net regarding one of his fics so I may have to recruit another assistant.... I'll try and fit in other reviewers as I write...oh and Prime Time Mattitude, INSANEIAC'S NOT GETTING JEFFY!! NEVER!!! ^_^ Hahahah I still got Spanky anyway....  
  
Stop listening to me and REVIEW!!! (Isn't that contradictory? LOL) 


End file.
